


【2369】后窗 Chapter 1

by Mlletrois



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlletrois/pseuds/Mlletrois
Summary: 四个人的世界，挤不下两个人秘密。
Kudos: 71





	【2369】后窗 Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 四个人的世界，挤不下两个人秘密。

1

新家哪里都好，只是太过空旷，空旷到仿佛能感到钟摆的咔哒声在空气中有如实质地不断蔓延。

翟潇闻不喜欢这种感觉，不喜欢到刚搬进来就开始怀念起曾经那个被焉栩嘉嫌弃，自己却心满意足并花了很多心思装饰过的公寓。

这几天他都在安置从旧住处带来的东西，弄妥帖后，才终于有时间可以瘫在沙发上打量这个新家。

还是很空。

眼前的一切，精巧而不失沉稳，又留有一丝奢华。唯独破坏了这份恰到好处的是自己刚放上去的那些摆设，如此格格不入，难怪那天收到消息兴冲冲地跑去书房问焉栩嘉想把哪些东西搬去新家时，得到的回复是没必要带。

“全买新的就都好了。” 焉栩嘉头都没抬一下，眼睛照样盯着手里的文件。

“我要都带走。”那时翟潇闻不知哪里来的一股勇气，第一次反对焉栩嘉的决定。

对方依旧毫无察觉，拉长了语调哄孩子似的，“好～～听你的。别闹，我要工作了。”

翟潇闻才发现原来自己在意的东西，在对方看来不值一提。

两年了，他以为他们之间会有一些回忆堆就成的感情，却不曾想，自己依然是只可笑的、随时可以被取代的金丝雀。

两年前的翟潇闻，还是伽式娱乐签的一众没混出头的艺人中的一员，参加过几次选秀都一轮游，渐渐沦落到除了跑各种商演，再没任何活动找他的境地。现实的打击让他放弃了吃艺人这碗饭的想法，翟潇闻也想的开，他好歹音乐学院毕业，就算没出头，大不了继续在公司呆着给别人培训声乐，总有口饭吃。谁会想到，从天而降一个《我的老板向我求婚》的剧本砸在头上，他还接住了。

被总裁助理叫去的时候，翟潇闻内心还为是不是公司终于在他身上看不到希望决定和他解约、是不是从此就和这里一别两宽各自欢喜而欢呼雀跃，没想到现场唱了一首歌以后，坐在遥远桌子那头的总裁隔着金丝眼镜仔细打量了他几眼。正当他忐忑下一步该是谈解约还是自己潜力就此被发现从今天起一步登天时，他以为自己幻听了。

“说吧，想结婚吗？和我。”

是什么给了他一个即将退出娱乐圈的人胆子，产生了摇身一变成为公司老板娘的幻想？既然是做梦，那就做最大的梦，不妨听听梦里总裁文的后续是什么，以后也有跟人吹的素材。他的喉咙发出了不像自己理智情况下能发出的疑惑，“结婚对我有什么好处吗？”

“生活上我能满足的要求都可以满足。事业上，如果想继续当歌手的话，公司内部有什么你喜欢的项目都可以上，不过去外地的活动会有比较严格的时间限制，具体会有人和你谈。想选择隐婚的话只能对公众那边隐婚，平时我接触到的圈子不可以。如果想做别的职位的话我看下你简历……艺人管理、声乐培训都行，取决于你自己。

“没问题的话你回去通知一下家人，明天上午九点有人接你去民政局。不可以的话我再找别人。”

用力掐了下自己的大腿，翟潇闻疼得眼泪都要流出来，方才知道这不是幻觉。快速打量了下总裁，除了眼神有些冰冷外，身材可，颜值可，声音好听，应该也是个讲道理的人，忙把这馅饼牢牢咬住不松口，“我可以。”

“那就，明早见。”

翟潇闻虽然小事上会有些迷糊，但不会天真到以为自己真的就此开启霸道总裁文的女主人生。

世界上没有无缘无故的爱，馅饼会掉下来也是因为他还有价值。

比如可以帮总裁对别人赌他那口气，比如他长得不说倾国倾城也算赏心悦目，又比如他会扮乖巧驯服，特别是在床上。

———

焉栩嘉进门的时候已经很晚，餐厅里的灯还亮着，暖黄灯光笼罩的炉上煨着汤，冬瓜排骨薏米。冬瓜切的薄厚不均，看起来是翟潇闻的手艺。

他晚饭早在外面用过，心思都用在应酬上也不知吃了些什么，这会胃里有些难受，盛了一小碗汤喝下去才好了一些，正要收拾，翟潇闻披着睡衣过来了。

“怕你在外面吃的不舒服，我跟阿姨学的，不知道好不好喝。”翟潇闻自然接过勺碗，洗干净收好，又去自己接了水喝。

“好喝的。” 焉栩嘉从背后抱住他，隔着睡衣从他的肩头滑下直达腰侧，咬他耳垂上软软的肉，“之前睡着了吗？”

“嗯，刚刚渴了就醒了。”背后人从室外带来的凉意隔着薄薄的布料传来，饶是九月的天气，还是让翟潇闻身子一颤。

窗外觅食的流浪猫恰好叫了一声。

“怎么了？” 焉栩嘉随手把眼镜放在一旁，翻过他的身子迫使他承受他的吻，薄唇又向下流连，轻轻啃噬他裸露出来的锁骨。

“没什么，被外面声音吓到了而已。” 翟潇闻想起他白天见到的那只小猫，不过一两个月的样子，在他喂其他流浪猫时被挤到一旁，他只好专门找了浅浅的盘子倒了些牛奶放在它面前。小东西抬头看了看自己，确认是给它的后，才凑过去一点点地舔。

也不知道等天渐渐凉了，能不能活下来。

“没有你叫的好听。” 焉栩嘉的手开始不安分起来，一只手撩起睡袍前摆，褪掉面前人的底裤，另一只则把细腻的臀肉揉捏成自己喜欢的形状。

翟潇闻慢慢化成一滩水，流淌在丝质的床单上，喘息着抱紧焉栩嘉的后背。

他盯着天花板上灯饰的花纹，又想起那只猫。

郊外的夜晚比城里凉爽很多，做了一次不过只出了薄薄的汗，两人都懒得再去沐浴，把灯关了靠在床的两侧休息。

“我想养……”

“我明天……”

同时开口。

”你先说吧。” 焉栩嘉还是他一贯的风度。

“我想养只猫。” 那只灰白相间的小猫一直盘桓在翟潇闻的脑海，他突然莫名想证明自己也能改变一个生命的一生，就像焉栩嘉可以用几句话就改变自己的人生一样。

“好啊，可爱点就行。” 焉栩嘉想的是，养了的话，要记得给阿姨再多开些工资。

“挺可爱的，不过是只流浪猫。”

半晌沉默。

是不是他太忙了，忽略了翟潇闻一个人也会寂寞，而且因为他们签订的条约，让他几乎只能呆在这个城市，所以活动寥寥，事业上没什么起色。焉栩嘉甚至反省起了是不是那时候他太过儿戏，为了冷战半年的初恋突然结婚，赌气草草办了婚事，不仅搭上了自己的时间，也搭上了别人的时间，说不定还有感情。

“不行也没关系。”翟潇闻的话意让焉栩嘉听不出失落。隐藏情绪本就是翟潇闻的人生技能之一，这两年间越发地娴熟起来。

这种小事没必要让他不开心，焉栩嘉想。自己没有那么喜欢他，但和他一起滋味还不错，就答应了下来。“记得驱虫疫苗什么的，别弄伤自己了。我明天飞北京，公司有个艺人选秀会出道，去现场看看，呆几天再回来。”

“好。谢谢嘉嘉。”一个轻吻滑过焉栩嘉的唇角，“晚安。”

翟潇闻蜷在他肩旁，在他习惯的角度睡着了。

夜已很深，旁边那栋房子的灯也熄灭了。

“晚安。” 焉栩嘉声音几不可闻。

落雨了。

tbc


End file.
